


Tattooing Wings

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Librarian!Castiel, M/M, Making Out, Mention of sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Tattoo artist!Dean, Tattoo artist!Sam, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean own a tattoo parlor, and Castiel goes in to get his first tattoo. He is nervous, and the gorgeous Sam isn't helping the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooing Wings

Castiel wasn’t the type of guy that you would see walking into a tattoo parlor. He had glasses, new jeans, and a sweater vest on over his button-down. Not a single piercing or tattoo on his body. He walked into “Boy King’s” very nervously, and sat in the waiting area. 

“Dean!” a large man yelled across the parlor, “We’ve got one more. I’ll close up, you can go home.” A tall, muscular man was standing behind the counter, wearing a beanie, a black t-shirt, some red converse, and torn jeans. All over his face and ears were piercings, and covering his arms were multi-colored tattoos. He smiled at Castiel.

“Um, he.. hello…” strained Cas. He couldn’t get over how gorgeous this guy was. Castiel didn’t even know his name, but he wanted to find out.

“Hey there. I’m Sam. What kind of tat are you lookin’ for today?” inquired Sam, smiling.

Sam. Cas liked that name. It almost sounded biblical, and rolled off the tongue perfectly. “I really want a tattoo on my back.” Oh God, he thought. He was gonna have to take his shirt off. He was nervous enough being around this hotty. He would be sweaty and shaking and wouldn’t be able to contain the tension.

“Ok. Of what?” Sam questioned.

“... Angel wings.”

“Oh. That’s gonna take a while. Do you have time to be in here after dark?”

“Yes, I planned on being here a while.”

“Great! Well then, uh, what did you say your name was?”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel. I adore that name. Please have a seat.” Sam patted a leather chair near a counter. He started to disappear into the back room for a fresh needle and ink, when he added “And take off your shirt, when you get a chance.”

This was it, Castiel thought. Now or never. He took off his vest, undid the buttons on his shirt, and flung it to the ground. As he bent down to pick up his stuff, his glasses fell to the ground. “Oh no!” he exclaimed.

Sam ran into the room, looking around for the danger, when he spotted Castiel on the ground. He looked distressed. He bent down with Cas, and picked up what looked like Castiel’s glasses from the ground. Broken. Castiel’s glasses were broken. Castiel looked like he could cry.

“Dammit, those are expensive! And now I can barely see anything!” Cas screamed through gasps.

“Hey hey, it’s ok, Castiel. I’m pretty sure that insurance covers it, right? You’ll be ok. It’s alright.” Sam touched a hand to Cas’s bare back, and rubbed around in a circle. Castiel looked up, through blurry eyes, and could see Sam smiling. He couldn’t help but to smile back.

“You’re right,” Castiel said, cheering up a little. “They’ll cover it, and besides, I just won’t be able to see stuff far away.” He stood, suddenly conscious that he didn’t have a shirt on, and looked at the floor. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to stay close to you,” added Sam, nonchalantly. 

Castiel froze, and looked up at Sam. He was busying himself putting on some leather gloves, but Castiel could still see the sly smile on his face. Sam knew how smooth that was, and Cas was happy that he could put a happy spin on a shitty situation. He quickly sat on the leather chair, and waited for Sam. Before he forgot, he pulled the picture of the wings that he had in his pocket out.

“Hey, Sam,” started Cas, “here’s what I want them to look like.” He handed Sam the drawing of the small scale wings.

Sam studied it intensely, and looked up at Cas. “These are beautiful. This is a great decision that you’re making.”

Castiel smiled from ear to ear when he heard that. He loved the fact that this guy liked his creativity. It made Cas like Sam even more.

“Sam!” screamed Dean, or so Castiel assumed. “I’m leaving. Lock the door on the way ou…” He froze at the sight of Castiel. He looked from a shirtless Cas to Sam, and winked. He looked similar to Sam, but he had short hair, and more colorful tattoos. “Get ‘em, tiger!” he yelled before running out the door.

Sam blushed and suddenly got serious. “Sorry,” he said turning darker, “he’s an asshole sometimes.” He grabbed the needle. “So, would you mind actually flipping yourself over? You can turn around, straddle the chair, and put your chest against the back of the seat.” Castiel did just that, feeling the cool leather against his chest. “Ready?”

“Hurry, before I change my mind,” Castiel laughed. He felt the initial sting of the needle on his shoulder blade, and jolted a bit. Sam stopped and looked at him with concern, but Cas waved him on. “So… was that your brother?”

“Yeah,” replied Sam through a concentrated tone. “His name’s Dean. We’re pretty close.”

“I have a brother, too. His name is Gabriel.”

“Like, the archangel?” 

“That’s what he likes to think, but truth is, he’s a real pain in the ass. He’s always pulling pranks. But, my dad was never around, so he kinda raised me.”

“No way!” Sam stopped working for a minute, and went around the chair to face Cas. “That’s exactly how Dean is! I’m doing this until I get out of college, but he wants me to stay, because I’ve basically never left his side.” He looked saddened for a moment. “My dad was around, but not really. Unless, you count him being drunk really around.” He walked back around to Castiel’s back, and continued. Cas thought he heard him sniffle.

Sam worked for about an hour longer, since he left the conversation in such a melancholy state. Castiel didn’t want to upset him again, so he just continued to daydream, about life, about his job at the library, about Sam. 

After another thirty minutes, Sam sat the needle in sterile fluid, and got up. He wasn’t sad anymore, but amazed at how glorious the tattoo looked. “Well Castiel, what do you think?” he asked proudly. “You really look like an angel now, as if you didn’t before.”

Castiel turned and looked at the mirror that Sam had pulled out, but not before getting a hot sensation in his torso. He couldn’t get a good glimpse of what he really looked like. He figured it must have looked good, since it was so sore. “I can’t really see it, so could you take my phone and take a picture?” Castiel turned so he could see Sam, and Sam looked down at Cas’s chest, pleased, and then took the phone. Castiel turned back around, heard two clicks, and turned to get his phone. He opened the photo app, and saw his back. It was exactly what he wanted. Almost like a bird’s wings, but darker, and folded up. He scrolled again, and saw it. Sam’s beautiful, smiling selfie, with his scruff, piercings, and beanie. He loved every aspect of it.

“Sam, words don’t do this work of art justice. It’s so,” Castiel was having trouble finding a good enough word.

“It’s what I do,” said Sam, putting his hands in his pockets.

“It’s so… amazing. Beautiful. Just what I wanted. Thank you,” Cas sputtered.

“You’re welcome, Castiel.” Sam moved a little closer to Cas, making it easier for Castiel to see him.

“It’s just… so…” Castiel was silenced with a deep kiss. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, or how long it took for him to close his eyes, but he knew for sure that it felt fucking awesome. All over his body tingled, and once he really went with it, he pulled Sam closer. Sam started to grab Castiel also, but realized that he might be sore, so he gently rested his hands on Cas’s hips. He started tonguing at Castiel’s lips, requesting entrance. He let Sam in, and their tongues started writhing against one another. Sam started pulling his own shirt off, when Castiel stopped him. “Please, I’m not ready for this to go farther.” Castiel started getting shaky, and was nervous that Sam would push him away.

Sensing this, Sam assured him, “Hey hey now, it’s alright. I won’t go any farther if you don’t want to. But, can we continue this? I enjoy kissing you.”

“Yes. Yes, I would love that.” Cas perked up immediately, and Sam pressed their lips together once again. 

Sam picked up Castiel around his waist, and put him on the counter. From there, Sam’s hands moved to Castiel’s hair, gently pulling, and combing his fingers through the dark locks. Castiel still had his hands around Sam’s back, and could feel Sam’s piercings and scruff tickling his face as they made out. He didn’t want this moment to end. He finally found someone.

. . .

Three years later, Sam and Castiel were married, and in bed. Sam pulled out of Castiel, panting, and lied down next to him. He had his hands interlocked with a sweaty Castiel’s hand, and smiled.

“Remember when we first met, how nervous you were about getting your first tattoo? Now look at you, arms covered and married to this sexy mess.” Sam laughed and looked at Cas. He wasn’t wrong, because Castiel now had biblical symbols and ancient marking all around his arms.

“We should get matching tattoos,” Cas blurted out. He instantly regretted saying that. Who really got matching tattoos anymore? Cheesy couples who eventually break up, that’s who. He turned away, hoping that Sam would just ignore the question.

Sam scooted closer, spooning Cas, but moved his head to Cas’s shoulders so he could talk. “We should, babe. What about the date of our anniversary?”

“That would actually be really nice. But what about the design around it?” Cas asked.

“No design. Just the date, on the back of our necks.”

“But isn’t that too simple? And what if we break… ohhhh…” Sam was nipping at Castiel’s neck.

“Are we gonna separate? I thought we were doing really well. C’mon, let’s have Dean do it tomorrow.” Sam had since finished school and become a professor, but he still stopped by the parlor to get touch ups on tattoos and add more.

“I guess not,” Castiel purred. He agreed, and they soon fell asleep. Tomorrow would seal their relationship.

. . .

“Well lovebirds, what do you think?” Dean asked, proud of his work.

In cursive, on the back of Castiel’s and Sam’s necks, was their first date.


End file.
